An Albino's Affection
by A.Truesdale
Summary: The 7 Chapters Of Ryou x Bakura. Shows Bakura, Meeting, Falling For & Seducing Ryou. Plus Ryou Is Constantly In Danger But He Also Has A Little Mean Streak Of His Own. Will Bakura Win His Heart? PURE FLUFF! RxB Also a Little YxY Fluff too! Rtd M for Lemon. Chap 8 Onwards Is The Sequel
1. The Bet

Ok, i thought that this would be a nice story as i have noticed that not many fanfics are mainly dedicated to Ryou X Bakura pairings, as there are Yami X Yugi.

I think that Ryou X Bakura have a CUTE pairing and are 2nd favourite on my list of Yaoi pairings.

1st: Yami X Yugi (Obvious ^^)

2nd: Ryou X Bakura

3rd: Joey X Kiaba

But do not fret! This story is 100% fluff! Yami X Yugi will certainly be getting up to a few dirty tricks of their own! ;)

So i dont know what to make of this story yet, so please, comment and review people! ^^

* * *

_**Day 1**_

* * *

"Dammit Yami, why do you have to make me go to school? I seriously hate school Yami, you know that!" I snapped at him. The Spiky haired, Amethyst eyed teen's eyes glittered like jewels before me. "Bakura, I have told you many times, Yugi and I also hate school, but we have no choice if we wish to fit in!" Yami snapped back at me. "So you're still dating the little one then?" I asked with a smirk. "Yes, he is," Yugi said walking over. The shorter twin version of Yami toddled over, he was small but he was madly in love with Yami.

He walked over and Yami put his hands on his cheeks and kissed him firmly on the lips. The little one moaned gently and I sighed deeply and coughed with an uncomfortable cough. Yugi pulled away and Yami shot me an annoyed look. They have been going strong for two years and I still can't believe they are together.

"Come on Yugi, school awaits. The sooner we get in, the sooner we get home, and that means the fun can begin," Yami smirked with a lustful look in Yugi's eye.

I rolled my eyes.

I wasn't against gay relationships, I just didn't really like them around me. I have always liked girls, and I won't let Yami forget that.

"But you had your fun last night," I heard Yugi complain. Yami rolled his eyes and smiled. "I know, but if it means that much, you can have your turn tonight, I have been waiting all week for you to let me," Yami went on until he was cut off because Yugi poked him. He then pointed to me as if to say 'let's talk about this later' but I had already had them summed up. Again I rolled my eyes.

Yami pouted at me.

"So what is it you have against us anyways?" He asked, his tone changing from a lustful one to a more sarcastic and harsher tone, he stood directly in front of me facing me, his eyes squinting at mine. "I don't have anything wrong with you guys, I think it's really creepy how you guys can just kiss and touch like that in public though," I replied. "Get used to it, our school is full of couples like us," Yami added with another pout. "Yeah, but they'll be girls too," I replied. "I'd say last lesson he falls in love with a guy," Yami said with a smirk. I pouted. "I think he'll fall in love during first lesson," Yugi added with a little giggle.

Yami grinned evilly.

"How about a bet Aibou?" he asked. Yugi giggled. I rolled my eyes. "If he falls in love with anyone during last lesson, I get my way tonight," Yami said with a evil grin. Yugi copied his grin and smirked. "Ok, but let's up the wager, if he falls in love during last lesson, I have to let you have your way tonight and for the rest of this week," Yugi started. With his words Yami seemed extremely pleased.

Yugi continued to speak.

"But if he falls in love during first lesson, I get my way tonight _AND_ you and I have to go somewhere at break time and you have to do something for me," Yugi giggled with a smirk. Yami was even more pleased. "Only if I get to see you naked," Yami added.

I shook my head while watching their little wager. How dare they bet on me dating a _guy_! The freaking nerve! My thoughts were cut off as the littler one spoke.

"Of course, that's what I meant," Yugi giggled. Yami grinned getting exited. "Come on Bakura, Yugi. I have a bet to win and get my way," he said with a smirk. We continued our way to school. As we arrived, I was met face to face by a brunette guy and a blonde guy holding hands. I wanted to be sick. Watching them both get out of the limousine. Bloody rich kids, if I had my way, I'd steal everything they have, but 'masters' Yami and Yugi don't think it's appropriate.

Meh. Says the guys who nearly undress each other in public.

"Hey guys!" The blonde cried getting out of the limo and holding the brunette's hand. "Hey Joey!" Yugi cried. "Still with Kiaba?" Yami asked with a sarcastic laugh. The brunette guy shot a look at Yami. "Shut up you moron, Of course we're together, I see you're still with the midget," Kiaba laughed.

Ouch.

I could tell Yami and Kiaba didn't get on well.

"Yup, I see you're still the rich spoilt brat we all know, nice to know nothing has changed, oh by the way, I saw your little brother having sex with Tea," Yami snickered. Kiaba's expression turned even darker than it already was. Kiaba couldn't say anything, he was speechless.

Go Yami.

I guess this usually cuddly and sex-with-his-Aibou-obsessed guy had a darker and more of a torturing side after all.

"Mokuba would never sleep with that Tart!" Joey snapped. "No, come on Yami, as you were saying, let's get to class," Yugi said in a harsher tone and keeping his dark from trouble. He pushed his dark towards the school, Until Yami got the hint seconds later and began walking by himself. I walked after them.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

We arrived in school to be met by another gay couple. One wearing tight leather pants, red, black spiky hair, and a dice hanging from his right ear. He was holding hands with another brunette, one spike of brunette hair, a very masculine figure, looks like he has been in his fair few fights, and I can see why.

"About time guys!" The black haired called. "Sorry Duke, Yami got caught up," Yugi replied shooting a sarcastic look at Yami and receiving a innocent grin in return. "Why, cant the Pharaoh control himself around his smaller twin?" the brunette teased, waving his forefinger at them, like a mother would to a child. I laughed at that. "Tristan!" Yugi cried in a wide pink blush. I chuckled again. "So hey, what's up Ryou, found a boyfriend yet dude, I have been waiting for ages to see when you get a bloke, you need to stop being so shy man," This Duke asked me.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, he's not Ryou Duke," Yami pointed out the obvious. "Well he looks like Ryou," Duke retorted. "Well I'm not this Ryou guy," I snapped. Duke raised his hands slightly to his chest. "Whoa, there dude, I was only asking. My bad. I'm Duke," He replied holding his hand out. I shook it, mainly the reason because Yami shot that 'Do as you're told' look. "Bakura," I replied. "Well, Duke. Come on, let's leave the new kid to his classes," Tristan said pulling Duke back. I think he got a little jealous.

Duke sighed and walked down the corridor with Tristan's arm around his shoulder, talking to him with sentences like 'You're Mine'.

I shook my head, shrugged and turned to Yami and Yugi, awaiting orders. "Well, at least you made an effort," Yugi said with a smile. I softened, Yugi wasn't so bad after all. Yami saw my expression soften. "Well We all have English first, so let's get going," Yami said, turning Yugi around and shooting me a glance. He also squinted his eyes as he made that sign language to say 'I'm watching you', he then kissed Yugi's cheek and walked off with Yugi linked in his arms. I followed with a huge sigh escaping my lips. This _Was_ going to be a long day.

We arrived in English five minutes early, Yugi and Yami took their seats and began kissing. Yami started kissing, sucking and biting Yugi's neck, who had his neck raised, facing the ceiling, eyes closed and moaning contently as his boyfriend's actions. I watched, resisting the urge to roll my eyes yet again, until I turned my head and my eyes exploring the room.

Banners around the room with stupid meanings and stuff. 'Content, Language & Structure', 'Lassie', 'Fearrs', 'Personification' and other stupid phrases. My eyes diverted from the walls back to the couple across the room at the sound of a moan and a 'Y..Yami...Uh..Yami' moan escaping the little one's lips. The taller of the two had his hands on the back of the little one, almost pressing himself against the fragile frame of the younger one. The littler of the two, his arms on his Dark's back, gripping his jacket in pleasure. I sighed again. Oh, Zorc, how many times am I gonna sigh and roll my eyes today? I am even starting to bore myself and I don't even know how that is possible!

The other students flooded into the classroom seconds later, taking a look at the sight of the two teens enjoying a major make out session at the other end of the room, obviously nothing new to them, began taking their seats.

I even heard girls from behind me watching Yami and Yugi and sighing in a obsessed way and giggling to each other with phrases like 'Oh my gosh, he is so fit. Why can't he do that to me?' and 'He is so adorable! I mean look at them, they are making me feel like I wanna just go over and kiss that new guy across the room, I mean MAJOR turn on!' and her friend replying with a 'Oh my gosh Jasmine, don't say that out loud! Your girlfriend will find out!'

Dammit, stupid girls. The bell went five minutes later.

More students flocked into the classroom. None caught my eye. I decided to look back at the 'Cute and Sexy' couple as girls pointed that out, it was then that I tuned into what they were up to. They had stopped making out and were in fact talking to another white haired guy. They were laughing and joking with each other. I watched them, curious as to what was being said. It was then that the albino looked up and smiled at me.

Everything Paused.

He was quite cute, actually, _wait did I just say that?! Get a grip Bakura, You like girls._ But he just smiled at me, _get a grip_. But he is so cute, _You like girls Bakura_. Isnt he just adorable? _Bakura, you like girls_. _You like girls Bakura_. _You like girls_. _Girls_. _Girls_. Oh Forget it, that guy is one hundred percent _CUTE!_

I was snapped from my inside battle by noticing that Yami and Yugi were looking at me with huge smirks across their faces. I turned away, pretending nothing had happened. The albino walked over and patted me on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" He asked.

_**Wow.**_ His voice was gentle, skin was soft, smile was adorable, British accent, small and gentle figure, a light. An Aibou just for me. _Shit, now I was scaring myself._

"Excuse me?" He repeated, I looked up at him. "You're sitting in my seat," He said. The hair on my arms flew up and I jumped. "Am i? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to –er," He cut me off with his soft chuckle. "It's okay, I'll sit here, so I haven't seen you here before, you new?" He asked. I nodded. "Well I'm Ryou, nice to meet you Bakura," He said. "How do you know me?" I asked. He pointed at Yami and Yugi, who smirked and waved back. "You're with them right?" he asked. "Not really, I just knew them first," I replied. He chuckled. "Well it's nice to know you Bakura, I'm sure we can be good friends in no time," he replied with another smile. I nodded and heard Yami burst into a fit of laughter across the room, it was then however, then teacher strolled in.

_Great._

* * *

The bell went again. Finally the end of lesson one. Everyone flooded out as quickly as they came in. All but Yami and Yugi and Ryou. "I'll catch you guys next lesson, after break!" He said with a smile and waved as he left the room.

"Bye!" Yugi called after him. After he left Yugi stood up. "Right then, You know the bet Yami," Yugi said with a triumphant smile. "What bet?" Yami lied with a smirk. "I won the bet, come on, be fair," Yugi complained. Yami stood up and kissed his light. "I know Aibou, so let's go," He said. Yugi grinned and pulled Yami out of the room.

I packed my things into my bag and strolled out of the classroom. I walked down the corridor and came out of the doors onto the playground. I walked around until I found an empty bench deserted, by the huge oak tree and opposite was the wall and a huge old playground thing that looked like a huge piece of metal cheese. Only had a few holes, rusty and yellow and it was HUGE. No one was allowed near it. And I could see why.

I sighed again and retrieved the sketch book from my bag. I started sketching a person. I was doing really well, just getting the basic structured outline of the figure, when I was disturbed.

I looked up to see where that horrific sound came from. The only people anywhere near me was the younger years playing duel monsters on the benches about three metres away. I looked around again, and receiving no content, got back to my drawing. I began on sketching the hair, long, spiky but only a little, white. Wait.

_White?!_

I looked down at my drawing, the outline was clear to me, I had only just noticed it.

I was drawing Ryou.

I smiled at the shape and decided to keep on drawing. I moved onto his eyes, those soft eyes. Yet again I was disturbed. That horrid noise. Where was it coming from?!

I stood up and walked towards the school again, with the sketchbook under my arm and the pencil in my hand, only now I saw what it was. I could just make out past the small rusty holes in the cheese looking thing. It was Yami.

I frowned.

I knew now what was going on, my suspicions were confirmed as I heard another moan and yelp from the littler one. Yami was either sucking on him, or making love to him, by the noises coming from the littler one's lips.

_How they do that and not get caught is astounding!_ And yet _funny_ at the same time.

It was then that a voice called to me. "Bakura! Hey Bakura!" His soft voice called. I turned, noticing the adorable albino on the steps waving at me. I smiled and waved back. He waved his hand, ushering me over. I ran over to him like a love struck puppy on a leash, I have to admit.

But I couldn't help it, he _WAS_ cute.

We walked off to our next class chatting. All I could think about was him.

* * *

When I finally got home that evening, I slumped onto my bed heaving a huge happy sigh from my lungs. I laid on my bed and continued drawing that beautiful creature that captured my heart earlier today.

I vowed, I didn't care who knew. I vowed that by this time next week, I will have him in my arms. Forget girls. That beautiful creature was all mine.

And I'd prove to him, my love.

No matter what it takes.

Ryou is mine.


	2. Shadow Powers & 'Remarkable Ryou'

AN:// Ok, so i know i have not updated in a while. I am really trying my best, i still am focusing on trying to complete chap 13 of Cards & Secrets, but i hit a writers block, so i decided to update here first to help me get through it.

Chapter 1 was just a starter, here's when Bakura really starts getting possesive.

Just as a mild note, i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh Characters if i did Yaoi-Ism would already be a religeon by now ;)

I am Just Proud to say I Own the Plot and Storyline.

So Please Read & Review!

xxx

* * *

Bang. Bang. BANG!

"Bakura open this Fucking door before I kick it in!" The voice yelled and banged on my door. I stirred and smiled as I stirred. Funny. That sounds just like Yami, the one who introduced me to Ryou.

_Ahhh Ryou, so delicate, so soft, so sweet and so-_

"I swear it Bakura, last warning. Open this Fucking door!" The voice warned again. It _was_ Yami. I opened one eye and groaned. I got up from my bed and opened the door while rubbing my eyes. The door revealed angry Amethyst and soft pearls of Amethyst.

"It's about god damn time! Do you know how long me and poor Yugi have been standing here, he could have frozen to death, you inconsiderate jerk!" Yami reeled. I rolled my eyes as Yugi patted him on the shoulder to calm him. I let them in. "Bakura we have half an hour before first bell goes off and if we are late, we'll be put in for detention, and I have too much to be dealing with to get a detention!" Yugi groaned. I shrugged. Yami tensed his fists and grinded his teeth for my selfish shrug.

Then a smile, not a nice smile, a cocky and scheming smile spread wide across his face. I didn't like it at all. I decided to let it slip and I turned and headed for my bedroom again to get dressed.

"You know, if we are late, you won't be able to see Ryou. He might find someone else or he could get beaten again," Yami declared. My feet stopped moving, I froze at his words. I turned, grinding my teeth with rage. No-one was going to hurt Ryou, if they so much as dared annoy my beautiful angel, I'd hang them by their own shoelaces.

"_What_, did you just say?!" I threatened as I turned, pointing a angry and accusing finger at Yami.

Yugi started to panic, he knew a fight when he saw the amber flash in my eyes, he also knew Yami was pressing the wrong buttons, he jumped in front of me and shot a stern look at Yami, who retreated with a smile and sat on my couch. Yugi sighed relived and sat next to him. I wasn't going to let this slide.

"_What_ did you just say?!" I threatened, repeating my angered statement.

Yami smiled and pulled his aibou closer to his own body, receiving a blush from the littler one. "I am just saying, he gets bullied at school. Gets beaten all the time, just like Yugi did before I kicked his ass," Yami smirked and by Yugi's jump and huge blush, touched the younger one's backside. "B- Bakura, if you get dressed quickly, we can get there faster and Ryou will be all yours," Yugi said softly. I turned and ran to my room. I threw on all my uniform and grabbed my bag. Jumped into my shoes and pushed the couple out of my house as I closed and locked the door behind us.

"So eager today Bakura?" Yami said with a smirk. "Shut up and let's get there quickly," I snapped, storming ahead. I was on a mission. No-One will hurt my angel unless they wanted a painful and slow death wish. "It's funny, yesterday you didn't wanna go and now you do, what's changed?" Yami pressed on with his smirk. "I think it's sweet Yami, Bakura has found love, just like we did," Yugi said smiling at Yami. Yami looked back at him and smiled, he stopped Yugi and started kissing him, I stopped to gaze at them. Their spiky hair intertwining as the taller explored the younger's lips, the younger blushing like a beetroot on a summer day and gliding his hand down the taller's chest and slipping a little moan of affection in as well.

They broke off as I started walking on, that would be me and Ryou eventually, I'd make sure of that.

When we arrived at the school gates, Ryou was standing on his own. I smoothed my hair and breathed heavily and growled when Yami burst into fits of laughter. I walked over to him, he was looking down at the book in his hands, he looked bored and alone, but that would all change. I walked over and paused no more than a metre in front of him. "Hey Ryou," I said coolly. He stopped and looked up and smiled that, pathetically could have made me dance_. Damn It Bakura! Resist him_, I can't he is so cute, _listen we have been through this yesterday_, just give in. _Ok_.

"Hey Bakura, so nice to see you!" He beamed that could light up the heavens. Yami and Yugi walked over. "Come guys, let's all get into school so we can chat," I said with a smile. "Meh, not the only thing he wants to get into," Yami said with a smirk to Yugi, who giggled at the joke. Thankfully Ryou didn't hear it and continued smiling at me.

We wandered through the corridors to our first class of the day, Maths, according to the timetable. Yugi and Yami took their seats, and Yami didn't waste any spare time and began making out to his littler clone, who moaned and again let him have his way. I turned away and began my chances with Ryou, who insisted on sitting next to me again.

"So I hear you can be quite a rebel huh?" Ryou started the conversation. I crossed my arms and smiled. "Yup, but I can't help it, I was brought up to protect what is mine and hurt whoever threatened it," I gave back. He smiled back with interested eyes that glimmered in the classroom lights. "Yeah I know what you mean, I understand that. I wasn't brought up like that but I can totally relate to that and good on you," Ryou said lightly. I couldn't believe, for the first time in my life I was totally honest and he liked it. Wow, I love Domino City.

"So what's your favourite subject?" He asked interested. Why was he asking all these questions? Never mind. "Art I suppose, I let all my anger flow out in that, it's also the only subject I can bloody succeed in," I said with a smile. "That's nice, I like art too, the only problem is, I am not any good at it," He laughed. I joined his laughing. "Let me see," I said. "Fine," Ryou replied and fetched a pencil once I handed him some paper. He began scribbling on the paper. I watched him. He lifted the picture moments later and smiled with a chuckle. "See, no good at all," he laughed.

It was a stick man.

I laughed so hard it hurt. He joined my laughing and we continued to laugh until our eyes watered. We settled moments later and wiped our eyes. "So, let's see your work," He retorted after we calmed down. I turned to my bag. I fished my sketchbook out from the grey converse bag on my shoulder. I placed it on the table. Ryou looked at it with curious eyes.

I smiled at him. "What?" He asked with curious eyes. "Ok, please don't find this creepy, but after I met you yesterday I sat and began to-

"Come on porcupine head, I know you have. Hand it over," a voice said. It was a broad guy with two lackeys, all cracking their knuckles, standing directly in front of Yugi. Funnily enough Yami wasn't there, that obviously made Yugi the primal target. "Not today, go away," Yugi said. "You know the price," the broad guy replied. It was then Yami returned. He stormed to the desk and stood in front of Yugi and growled angrily and protectively. "Get lost, I have warned you. Touch him again, and I'll kick your ass like I did last time, take a hint and get moving," Yami snapped. The three retreated and I turned back to Ryou.

"Hey limey boy!" His voice called angrily. Ryou turned and his smile dropped. I turned to see who it was. Ryou sunk into his chair. I returned my sketchbook quickly to my bag. The three guys approached our table until they were standing directly in front of me and Ryou, under the table my hands balled to fists. "Hey there guys," Ryou said half-heartedly. He was not pleased to see them, and just that alone angered me.

"Came to check if you have any lunch money," the leader asked. "No, I made myself lunch today," Ryou said in a small and saddened voice. The leader smiled and cracked his knuckles again. "Come on, you really think we're falling for that, hand it over or else," He said with a smile as his lackeys smirked from behind him. "Get lost," I snapped, standing up. Ryou looked worried.

Don't worry angel, they won't bother you, not while I am here.

"So you made a friend, listen man don't be a hero," The leader started. "I just said take a hike ugly," I snapped angrily. My eyes flashed amber. I felt the shadows gathering and I smiled evilly. "Sit down and stay out of this," The leader warned. "Didn't you hear me ugly? I just said take a hike," I growled. Ryou looked at me and shook his head. I smiled at him and stared back at the leader angrily. I stood in front of Ryou protectively. "Move it," He said. "Last warning, get moving or I'll shove his head up your ass, your head up his ass and his head up his ass," I snapped pointing to his lackeys. The leader snarled. I took off my bag and cracked my knuckles. "You must be new, you don't know I run this place, so get out of my way," the leader snarled. "Well guess again hunchback, I run this school now, and if you have a problem with it, you can just answer to my fists," I snapped. I growled and stepped forwards. The whole class watched, Yami held Yugi down. He knew to stay out of my way.

Wise choice Pharaoh, wise choice.

"Are you sure tough guy?" The leader laughed. I growled again and the purple magic engulfed my figure, surrounded by my own shadow powers passed on to me. I stepped forwards again. My eyes not leaving his face until I smiled and looked at the glass on the teachers desk that smashed at my will. The leader and lackeys watched on. I stared harder at his lackeys and their arms started shaking and blood trickled from their arms. They pulled up their shirts to reveal the engraving on their flesh stating 'BK'. They turned and fled. Ryou watched on shocked like the rest of the class.

"That's enough Bakura," Yami snapped. The magic around me ceased and growled at the leader. "Make this a warning, threaten Ryou again and I'll engrave my initials on your forehead, and hang you by your own shoelaces!" I snapped angrily. The leader fled. The class whooped and cheered. I sat back down.

Using shadow powers was fun, but it cost me. I sat down, my head hit the desk and I fell asleep.

"Bakura?" He asked. Ryou's sweet voice.

"Huh?" I mumbled. "Class is over, actually you have slept through the whole school day, are you okay?" He asked. I snapped awake. "All day?!" I asked. "Yeah, you crashed out in first lesson, but I convinced the teacher's to let you sleep, seeing as you seemed tired. You okay?" he asked. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Awesome, I missed lessons as well. Thanks Ryou," I said with a smile. "It should be me thanking you. Thanks for helping me with those bullies," he said with a smile.

"Hey, I don't like people hurting my friends," I added.

He smiled and helped me up. "Come on, let's get you home, you need some rest," Ryou said with a smile. I smiled back and followed him. We walked back to my house and he spoke as I unlocked my door. "Again thanks," Ryou said. "If they do it again, I'll kill em," I warned. He chuckled. "You're alright Bakura, some think you're weird, but I just think you need a good friend and are just misunderstood, well I'm there for you. Thanks again Bakura, see you tomorrow," He said with a smile.

Yes! He was starting to like me. Awesome!

I waved him off, watching him walk home alone, I wanted to go with him, but I was so damn tired. Must be the sudden use of shadow power after I haven't practised in over a month. I slumped on my bed and sat finishing the sketch of Ryou. I'd show him tomorrow, he'd like it, I know he will.

I decided to call it 'Remarkable Ryou'. That was a good name. I was really pleased with the name.

Yes.

Remarkable Ryou. I like it.

The picture was cute, sexy and adorable merely a copy, of the beauty that is Ryou himself.

Sleep well tonight my angel.

_Tomorrow is a new day. _

* * *

So Here is Chap 2, I am gonna work on chap 13 of Cards and Secrets now, once that's up and done, chap 3 will be the next one to come, so please dont kill me if i take too long,

i'll try my best to update soon okay? Promise :D xox


	3. A Wounded Angel

AN:// Ok i know Yami will kill me for not writing C&S but he needs to understand it has been a long time since i updated here. And if i did not, Bakura would have killed me so either way i cannot win lol.

Bakura: Thats right ^^

Ryou: Thankyou for updating Abi-Chan :)

Me: You're welcome guys ^.^

Zane: She does not own characters, just the plot and my*Abi covers mouth* HMMM! :/

Me: *sweatdrop* hhehehe, on with the chap!

* * *

I was dreaming about Ryou, the sweet and gorgeous creature I had come to know. Until once again I was rudely awakened. "Bakura, Can you open the door please?" I heard his voice. Wait, that sounded like Ryou. Wait. RYOU. I snapped my eyes open and shot up. I panicked. "Please Bakura, I need your help," He said. He sounded hurt or even upset. I shot straight up. I also noticed the time. It was half past two in the morning. What the HELL was he doing out this time of the night? I ran straight to the door. I opened the locks and opened the door. There he stood. Ryou's clothes were torn, his arms were bloody, his hair was matted and he looked as if he had been crying. He looked a total mess.

"What The HELL happened to you?" I cried unhappily. He looked a complete mess. "My dad beat me again," He sniffled. "WHAT?! What do you mean your own father kicked the shit out of you?!" I cried. He looked ashamed. He just began to cry. "Come in, sit down on the sofa," I said pulling him inside, slamming the door. He sat down fighting back more tears on my sofa. I went into the kitchen and made us a cup of tea each and fetched the first aid box. I then went back into the front room and sat down next to him after placing the teas and the box on the coffee table.

As I handed him a tissue, I noticed how deep the cuts and I noticed the purple bruises beneath his shirt. I wanted to go into a fit of rage there and then but I would have scared him and I think he went through too much today, so I went against that idea. I handed him his tea. "Thank you Bakura," He sniffled. "Take your shirt off," I commanded. He gave me a weird look with a light blush on his face. "So I can patch up your wounds stupid," I said as a joke with a smile. His unhappy face wobbled a little and he cracked a very small smile. He put his tea down and pulled his shirt off, gritting his teeth in pain when the fabric blushed past his bleeding wounds.

I checked out his body, he looked so cute, who would dare harm this poor angel? Obviously some people do not see the great beauty that I do. I opened the first aid box and began to bandage, clean and dress his wounds. He teeth gritted together in pain when I was dressing them, but he knew it would be over soon, so he braved it. After I had finished, his arms were dressed in bandages. He seemed so tired, yet grateful for helping him. He had finished his tea and he seemed so much more happier now. "So explain what happened to you?" I asked. "Well I went home and I was practising drawing after seeing your work, I took your advice and began to practise like you said. Well my mum left our house when I turned twelve, and she left me with my dad, promising she'd come back and get me. But she still hasn't. Well my father, he's completely evil and he drinks so much. He strolled in at twelve and dragged me out of my bedroom. I still hadn't slept, he beat me and then when he was finished, he crashed out on the sofa and left me alone. I couldn't stay there, because he'd wake up and do it again," He said sadly.

My teeth gritted, my fists balled and my hair shot up. I felt angry, very, VERY angry. "I'm sorry for waking you up Bakura," He cut me through my temper. He looked so disheartened and ashamed with himself. I lifted his chin. "I wouldn't have it any other way Ryou, it's no trouble, if it happens again, come straight here, and don't worry about it, you can stay here for the night. You need the rest," I said gently. His spirits lifted when I said those words. "Really? You don't mind?" He asked hopeful. I chuckled. "Really, stay here if you want, I haven't got a problem with it," I said with a smile and a shrug. "Wont your parents mind?" he asked. I frowned and smirked at the same time. I then chuckled. "Ryou, my parents are long gone, believe me, they died AGES ago," I said with a smile. His face dropped again. "Oh sorry," He said. "Don't be, I never really cared anyways," I said with a smirk. He smiled.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was four o'clock in the morning. "Wow, you need some sleep, don't worry about school tomorrow, we'll stay here, you need the rest and I can't be bothered anyways," I chuckled. He smiled lightly. "Well follow me," I said with a gentle face. He smiled and followed me. I went into my bedroom. I opened up the spare bed, for guests and I put sheets on, pillows and a duvet. "I hope you don't mind, I just prefer my bed, I don't mean to be impolite," I said nervously. He smiled. "No its fine, at least it's actually a bed. Thank you so much Bakura, I can't thank you enough," he said happily and full of joy. "Wait you don't have a bed?" I asked shocked. "No, never have since my mum left, I sleep on the couch," He said with a smile. I frowned. He smiled and climbed inside the bed. He settled down immediately. "This is so comfortable, thank you so much Bakura, I appreciate it," He yawned before he nestled down and fell asleep immediately.

I watched him snore so gently, like an angel in heaven. I just could not believe his own father kicked the shit out of him, it just wasn't something that I saw often. I climbed into my own bed and fell asleep. Again I dreamed about Ryou. Us giggling together happily.

* * *

Until I saw some dark shadow knock on his head, but wait that sounded like my front door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Bakura, Open Up!" Yami shouted. I shot up out of bed, Ryou was still asleep. I ran to the door. "Wow Bakura, I have never seen you move so fast, whats up? You wanna see Ryou today isn't it?" Yami laughed as I opened the door. "No, Shut up, he's asleep!" I snapped quietly. "What are you going on about?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled and he stayed behind his Yami. "Ryou is asleep, so shut the hell up, we aren't coming into school today," I explained. Yugi blushed. "We didn't interrupt anything?" Yugi asked innocently. "I didn't know you were a couple already?!" Yami laughed.

"Shut Up!" I snapped. Yugi was shocked. "Ryou was beaten by his father last night and had nowhere else to go, so I let him stay on my spare bed," I explained. Yugi looked horrified. "His own father beat him?!" He cried in disbelief. "Trust me, at half past two in the morning I was bandaging up his cuts and treating his bruises, I would think I would know," I said seriously. "Great, so I guess we'll see you tomorrow then?" Yami asked. I nodded. "I think it's cute, they finally get to bond Yami!" Yugi giggle. I rolled my eyes and shut the door quietly. I went and tidied up the front room, I then washed the dirty cups and began to cook breakfast of fresh bacon.

"Bakura?" I heard his voice call for me an hour later. I got up and went into the bedroom. He had just awoken. "Hey, you hungry?" I asked. He yawned and nodded his head. I helped him up and I went back into the kitchen and made him some breakfast, as well as a cup of fresh tea. He followed me into the kitchen ten minutes later carrying my open sketchbook.

"Wow, I like this," He said with a smile on his face. I smiled and placed his tea and breakfast on the table and looked at him. "Thanks, I thought of you and drew it, I wasn't really trying to draw you, but I think I was thinking about you and my mind just made my hand draw you. Kinda weird but I liked it," I said with a smile. "It's flattering, thanks," He said pointing to the title I gave to the drawing. I blushed lightly and he laughed. He then tucked into the breakfast I made for him. He enjoyed it by the way he savaged through the bacon, he obviously was hungry because he tore through it faster than I usually would, and he's supposed to be the sweet and gentle one. I chuckled. "This is very good," He complimented. I smiled again and thanked him.

Once he had finished, he seemed very content with me. He was so calm and seemed the caring Ryou, I had fallen in love with early a couple of days ago. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. "You only met me a couple of days ago, and you barely know me, why did you come to me? For all you know I could have been a murderer," I said gently. He smiled and shook his head. "I know I do not know you well yet Bakura, but from the moment I met you, I can see you are a caring soul in need of understanding and someone to love," he replied simply. I smiled. "Yup sounds like me," I chuckled. He smiled and finished his tea. "So Then Ryou, we have the day to ourselves, what do you wanna do?" I asked. He seemed confused.

"Hello? Earth to Ryou, what do you wanna do today?" I asked again. "I don't know, I just usually follow the crowd, not really thought of what to do," Ryou pondered as he said it. I sighed. "Well while you're making your mind up, I'll be washing up," I said with a smile and I began to wash the dishes. I hated cleaning, but I knew nobody else was going to do it, and I hated mess anyways, so it had to be done. I was washing up the last cup when he made me jump. "I got it!" He cried. I think I jumped so high I nearly hit the moon on my way up. I chuckled at my own sarcastic joke. I blinked at him waiting. "Well, how about we go to the mall?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. I got myself dressed and I grabbed my wallet. "Come on then Ryou, I cant be bothered to miss the bus," I laughed. He chuckled and ran to my side. We left the house and when the bus finally arrived at the stop, we climbed on paying for our fare and went upstairs.

* * *

"We're going to have so much fun," Giggled Ryou, to be honest I have never seen him so happy, maybe being with me is a good idea, I thought. After all I can protect him, Make him happy, Buy him everything he has ever wanted, give him everything his heart desires, make hard and rough passionate love to- "Bakura?!" he called me out of my daydreams. "Huh? What?" I asked innocently. He chuckled. "You were daydreaming weren't you? Well wake up sleepy head, we are at our stop!" Ryou giggled. I snapped out of my dreams and followed Ryou off the bus. Wait a minute how long was I daydreaming anyway?!

"Let's go to the Clothes shops first!" Ryou chuckled and led the way. I followed him. He walked into a shop and began searching through the clothes. I waited with him, not bothering but just thinking about me and him back at my house, getting heavy on the couch, I think I started dribbling then. But I stopped myself and kept in control of my desires. "Bakura, do you think this would look good on me?" Ryou asked putting a pair of White/ Grey jeans to his bottom half. "Sure, why not, we both have white hair, of course it would look good on you," I said happily. He blushed a little pink and I chuckled. He waited for me to say something else. "Well go try them on then!" I laughed. He smiled and ran to the changing rooms. "Wait here tell me how I look," He asked as he went into the rooms and closed the door. There was a gap under the door, I could see his trousers hit the floor and I just wanted to crawl under that gap and look at him, possibly more.

He came out a moment later with the jeans on. "So, how do I look?" he asked posing in front of me. I looked at them. White skinny jeans, they made him look even more hot than earlier. I blushed slightly and coughed. "You look, handsome Ryou, good enough to eat, wait! Hehe, sorry that slipped out, you look great!" I said, correcting myself as a huge blush swept over me like a plague. He smiled and blushed even deeper and again he just waited for me to say something. I couldn't avert my eyes from his legs in those jeans. He smiled and went back into the dressing room and changed back.

He came back out a moment later back to normal. He chuckled at my blush. "You may be slightly weird and evil but you look, well cute when you blush," Ryou pointed out. I blushed even more. Did he just call _ME_ cute? Is he insane, if he knew who I really was he'd run a mile! I chuckled and followed him to the counter. He placed them on the counter and I stepped forwards. "Here, let me get them for you Ryou, after all you are my guest," I chuckled. I handed the woman my credit card and she put it through. I entered my Pin and the jeans were his.

He didn't stop thanking me for buying them for him. I actually started to drive me crazy. I chuckled and told him not to say it anymore, he nodded and thankfully stopped doing it. We spent five hours in that mall and Ryou came out laden with shopping bags and couldn't thank me enough for my gifts. "Let's go the park now, you could use the rest," I said with a smile. He nodded with a smile and we walked across the road and entered Domino Park. We found a empty bench that we settled down on and he smiled at me again, I loved those smiles, he did them so many times but I found every one of them enchanting. "How about you go grab us some ice cream Ryou?" I asked handing him the money and pointing to the stand about eleven metres away in front of us. He chuckled and ran over to it and began giving the man his requests.

* * *

I watched him with a huge grin on my face, I was getting along with him. It was like a dream come true, he'd like me and we'd begin dating, and with the dating comes those other little perks, wait not now don't think of them now. I continued to watch the happy Ryou until a frown and an upset look washed over his face, I sat up wondering what was the matter. He then turned and sprinted over to me with a scared look on his face, I got up and watched him run over. "We should go," He suddenly said. "Why?" I asked. "Ryou! You horrid and pathetic waste of a child GET HERE NOW!" I heard him yell. Ryou backed behind me and hid behind me as his father approached. I gripped my fists as he continued to approach until he was practically nose to nose with me.

"Move, that kid isn't worth protecting," His father ordered. "I'm not moving, Ryou doesn't want to go with you," I said sternly. His father laughed. "He has nowhere else to go," He laughed. Ryou gripped the back of my shirt. "You're the one who beat him up last night, you're the one who makes him cry just thinking about you, you're the one who pains him," I said angrily. "And who are you his fairy god mother?! Move!" His father stepped aside trying to get to his son, I stepped aside to standing my ground. "I suggest you leave," I began. "He's my child and he's coming home with me!" His father yelled. "I won't allow you to take what is mine," I sternly but calmly said. His father looked at me angrily. "He does not belong to you," his father reeled. "That is where you are wrong, Ryou is mine as I am his. Now again for your own good, I suggest you leave," I said again. "Ryou come with me!" His father ordered. Ryou stayed behind me. "Sorry father, but I belong to Bakura, and he belongs to me," Ryou said firmly. I swear I could have danced on the spot, he _DID_ love me.

"So you're parents know he is with you?" His father reeled at me. "My parents are dead, I live by myself and with Ryou if he'd like to stay," I said. "Dad I am staying with Bakura," Ryou nodded and said. His father got angry and threw a punch at Ryou, but fortunately it did not land for I had already connected my knee to his stomach. He fell to the ground.

"I told you, Nobody Touches what is mine," I said. I then crouched down to his level on the floor. Watching him writhe in agony. "Touch Ryou again, and I will _Kill_ You," I spat and rose. "Come Ryou," I said. Immediately the softer albino collected his bags and followed me back home.

We turned away, leaving his father writhe in agony on the grass. Ryou extended his hand and I took it.

We began to walk together hand in hand for the first time. And I swear it felt like...

Magic.

* * *

AN:// Ok so here it is, hope u enjoyed it pls R&R! ^^

Oh and Chapter 1 of Melody coming soon to a fanfic near you! :D


	4. Revenge Of A Fallen Angel

AN:// Hey again guys ^^ Finally finished this chap lol. The reason it took a little longer than planned, was that i wrote about eight paragraphs about Mai coming into the story and fancying him, and stuff, but then i was like "I really dont like that. i really need a problem to happen and something dangerous happening. So i scrapped it and re-wrote it. I'm hoping you liked it, i spent til three o clock in the morning last night finishing it ^^ LOL. **_Oh a Quick Warning, This Chap has a Slight LEMON! Be warned!_**

Notice on my profile that i am going through a MAJOR hating flaming stage at the moment, i was really upset by the review given to MysticGreyWolf, so i thought, hey, i think i'll warn flamers BEFORE they decide to flame. ^^

Well on with chap 4. Hope you enjoy, oh and you'll notice on my profile i am adding names to the people i really love at the moment, keep reviewing and you'll name will be added. I love all reviews i get apart from pointless flames ^^

LoVe YoU aLl - xXxX

Bakura: She doesnt own anything but the plot and storyline and maybe some OCs that could appear. Later x

* * *

When we reached my front door, as I turned the lock in the door something weird but truly fantastic happened. "Kura?" He asked, sweet voice of a thousand synchronised angels calling me. I turned to face him. "Ye-" as soon as I began my response, I had ended it, for the boy had pinned me to my front door as he pressed his lips to mine. First I tensed, but knowing he truly wanted this, and I did want him, I deepened the kiss sending the boy into a heaven of pleasurable moans and wants. Soon we were both lost in each other, I truly didn't know what was happening, I think my devious and dominant instincts kicked in but I liked it. I had kicked my door open, lifted Ryou bridal style, kicked the bags in and also with my foot, slammed the door to a close. He giggled with a huge blush on his face as I carried him back to my room.

I did not understand why we rushed into this part of the relationship, we had only started about ten minutes ago, and Ryou was just as up for passionate yet rough love making as I was. I didn't understand why he would allow me to touch him, if he barely knew me, but yet I was not one to complain, I wished for this and it had seemed that someone liked me enough to grant it, and I am not going to turn down Ryou in all his tight, small, excessively cute and now erotic, glory.

As I pushed him into my bed sheets, he moaned and giggled. He then grabbed my waist and pulled me down for another rough yet passionate kiss. He climbed out from underneath me and straddled my waist, and as we began undressing each other, I began to get to work. Three pleasurable and moan-full hours later, I collapsed on the boy, exhausted and both of us covered in sweat. I removed myself from the boy as he licked the fresh finger-nail wounds, on my shoulders, clean. I lay panting as I watched him lick the wounds clean as he too panted for air. "S-Sorr-y K-Kura," He half moaned with a mix of panting as he licked another wound. I smiled down at him. "Its A-alri-ght Ryou," I smiled as I lay panting.

The albino shifted towards me and wrapped his legs within mine. I slowly blinked, intrigued to find out what he was doing. As he moved closer to me, I rolled back on top of him and looked down into his eyes. He giggled again. As our legs were still entwined, I leaned into his neck and roughly bit into the flesh on his neck. He hissed with the pain, but I licked at it and continued licking it clean. When I rolled back down next to him, he ran his fingers over his neck. The new wound was clean but he looked at me waiting for an explanation. "Something to please you, remind you of our first love making, and to show everyone else, that you belong to me," I said with a smile. He grinned back at me as he understood its purpose. He then rolled on top of me, trailing his tongue all the way down my chest. I knew what he was up to and gave a appreciative smirk. He continued going lower until I jumped slightly when his mouth was around my length. I closed my eyes and moaned at the pleasure that consumed me yet again. This boy seemed caring and sweet, an angel. Yet this boy was a complete devil and yet a mastermind in bed and I liked the feelings he was sending me as he increased the strength of his sucks.

Out of reaction, I gripped his hair and moaned as he pinned me to the bed, I wanted so desperately to arch my back, but he pinned me down, and as his sucks increased ten-fold, I could tell by the pleasure, he was deep throating me. "Ryou, more, my angel," I moaned out of instincts. He moaned and bit me gently as he gave more power behind his deep throating. So much pleasure consumed me as I began to go dizzy. When I felt that sudden climax run through me, I moaned louder as he continued to suck. I moaned as I released into his mouth, hearing his deep swallow and a light chuckle, he climbed back beside me and once again mixed his legs with mine. I was panting heavily and sweating like I had never done before. He moaned and licked my neck. "That's to show you who you belong to," Ryou remarked as he buried his face in my hair. "Mmmm, Kura?" He asked nuzzling into my hair. "Yes my angel?" I replied hugging his waist. "Can I stay with you forever?" He asked with a slight moan. I squeezed his waist again. "Of course, since I met you, I wanted you here with me and I won't make you go nor will I make you stay, the decision is yours," I purred back. "Thank you, I love you Kura," He replied. That nickname grew on me, 'Kura' He sounded so sweet when he said that and I liked it. "Love you Ryou," I replied. As I watched his eyes flicker until they closed and he fell into a silent but happy sleep. I watched his soft, silent snores. Knowing Ryou was safe here beside me, I smiled and thought. I couldn't believe it, after all my misdeeds of the past, after everything I went through being trapped in that stupid millennium item, after pointlessly fighting the Pharaoh and then becoming his friend, after everything I have gone through, I am gifted to being loved by such a innocent and pure soul. Ra had truly blessed me with Ryou. I settled and fell asleep next to Ryou.

* * *

I woke up first the next morning. I didn't very much like to what I awoke to. Ryou was not in bed with me. I shot straight up. Where was my angel? Why wasn't he here with me, snoring gently so I can watch over him. Wait, I have started to sound pathetic, get a grip Bakura, he's probably just getting a glass of water, I thought. I climbed out of bed, put on some fresh boxer shorts and headed into the front room. It was just as empty as my bed. I searched the whole house, but the kitchen, I headed inside there, knowing fully well he wasn't in there, otherwise he would have heard me searching. I walked in there anyways, feeling rejected and empty for the first time in my life. My heart must have skipped a beat when I noticed the letter on the kitchen table. I lifted it to my eyes and read.

"_**Dear Bakura, **_

_**Needed Milk For Tea, Gone To Shop To Get It, Won't Be Long. **_

_**Love You **_

_**Ryou x"**_

I smiled at knowing I wasn't rejected, that was Ryou, no milk for the tea, meh. Stupid milk, made me wake up alone. I now decided to always keep the milk topped up, so this wouldn't happen again. I shrugged, yawned then stretched and headed into the hall, to collect the mail. I picked up three letters. "Meh, school report, another school report, and a letter from Marik," I said throwing them straight into the bin, without opening them, as soon as I looked at the front. I welcomed memories of last night into my mind. I smirked at the fun. It was very quick rushing into a relationship and sex like that, but hey I wasn't one to complain about getting what I wanted, so hey. I looked out the window, no sign of Ryou. Where _the hell was that boy? The shop was only two minutes down the damn road, what was keeping him?_ I started getting paranoid about him and I couldn't understand why, I suppose it was knowing that I loved him, not wanting anything to happen to him that was doing it. But I was just over-reacting, _maybe he had just walked slow, catching some alone time to himself as he walked back slowly. Anyways,_ I thought, _I might as well have a shower to take my mind off of things_. I walked into the bathroom and walked into the shower and turned it on.

* * *

After a quick five to ten minute shower, I walked out with a towel around myself, straight into the hallway. I stopped. The house smelled slightly odd. I gasped as I looked at the floor to see blood drips. I followed the trail into the front room, where blood stains were bigger and stood out on my cream carpet. I started panicking, I continued to follow, into the kitchen and froze once I saw Ryou spaced out across the floor facing down. He was breathing but he was covered in blood, and it flew from him in a puddle, soaking his light blue trousers and top. "RYOU!" I yelled, darting to him. I picked him up from the floor, turned him over and propped him up on my lap. I tensed as I saw the deep cut in his left shoulder. He was losing blood fast. I held the wound tight. "Ryou talk to me! What the FUCK happened to you?!" I cried. His face was pale white, losing all colour and his eyes flickering to a close. "Walk-home-dad-knife-blood," He coughed weakly. He was Bleeding to death. I lifted him and laid him across the kitchen table, I grabbed a pillow and rested his head against it. I then darted and seized the first aid box again. I then grabbed a bottle of neat brandy from the hidden cupboard in the kitchen.

"Ok Angel, this will hurt but it's going to be fine," I assured him. He faintly nodded. I pulled the lid from the brandy and poured it over the wound, brandy mixed with blood falling on the table and dripping on my kitchen tiled floor. Ryou hissed angrily at the pain and I felt a stab of guilt when I saw silent tears fall from his eyes. I knew once the brandy was soaked in, it would numb the pain for five minutes, which gave me enough time. I had all kinds of medical shit in my box, that I stole from a hospital a year ago, I had gone in for stitches in my arm after a fight, but I hated hospitals and I still do, so I decided to steal the medical shit and treat myself. I had stitched up many of my own wounds, and I knew what to do. I began stitching the open wound up. After three minutes of stitching, the wound was closed. Some of the colour in his face started coming back immediately.

After it was safe, and he had drifted to weary sleep, I stripped him slowly and gently of his clothes, down to his boxers that were not covered in blood. I threw the bloodied up clothes, into the washing machine and grabbed a warm cloth and cleaned the blood from his body. After he was clean I carried him gently to our bed, settled him down and let him rest. As he slept, I washed the carpets with the carpet cleaning vacuum. They were slightly duller than before, but I suppose I could work on that, at least they were cream again and not red. I then cleaned the kitchen and the medical stuff away. Funnily enough he had still dragged the milk home, that made me chuckle and yet feel slightly sick. I put the milk into the fridge and got dressed myself. I sat on the couch and took in the information he had given me earlier. _Wait, he said something about his dad and a knife, his dad stabbed him?! But why? Why did his own father try to kill him? It just didn't make sense. Anyways, I had warned his father, now it was time for him to disappear._

* * *

Four hours later, I was still mulling over some murder attempts, when I heard a creak in the floor. I looked up to see Ryou walking out of my room with his hand on his shoulder. "Bakura? Am I Dead?" He asked groggily. I laughed, that was something to say as soon as you had woken up. "No Ryou, you're not," I chuckled back. "My shoulder is killing me," Ryou whined as he walked over and sat down next to me. "Well, I had to stop you bleeding, otherwise you would have died," I replied to him. "Since when do you know how to stitch wounds? Are you like a doctor or something?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nah, I hate hospitals, so I stole some medical shit a while back so I can treat myself, I guess I just learned to patch myself up, it was a case of having to, otherwise I would have also been dead," I chuckled to him. He nodded in understanding. "Why does it still sting though?" he asked. "That would be the brandy wearing off," I replied, again he nodded as he understood. "So what happened?" I asked him. "Well, I bought the milk and as I was walking home, he stopped me, yelling at me, trying to pull me home, I pulled back and told him I'd rather die than go back with him, so he said so be it and plunged that damn knife into me, I tried to dodge, because he originally aimed for my heart, for a swift kill but as I dodged he got me in the shoulder, it sucks I know, I gotta work on my defence," He mumbled explaining the event.

"So then what?" I asked. He continued his story. "Well, he fled, thinking I was gonna bleed to death, I knew I wouldn't stay there, so I stood up and dragged myself here, but as I walked through the door, I lost all my energy and I pulled myself into the kitchen and there I collapsed," he finished. I hugged his waist gently. "I am just glad you're alive," I replied. "Yeah thanks to you," he added with a returned hug. "So what we gonna do back to him?" I asked pulling away. "Huh?" he asked back. "Revenge, I am not going to let this go un-punished. I warned him to stay away from you," I added getting tense and annoyed. "Yes, but should we really stoop to his level?" Ryou asked concerned. "Ryou, I am on a totally different level, trust me angel, you have no idea what I am capable of, what and who I really am," I honestly replied. "Ok, so tell me," he replied. I froze. I then swallowed a lump in my throat. "Well let's just say I am five thousand years old," I started. Ryou started laughing. "Yeah, right good one," he laughed patting my back with his good arm. "I'm serious angel, I was trapped inside a gold magical item for five thousand years, I was released when a different item of the same group, released a spirit, but we'll leave that bit out. I am an ancient person, known as a tomb robber, I murdered so many people in my time, I can't exactly remember if I felt remorse for doing it, I don't think so, the point is Ryou, I am a dangerous person, not many people have double crossed me, or pissed me off and still live to tell the tale, I am dangerous my angel, so please, if you can't handle it, I won't force you to stay," I finished.

Ryou looked shocked. "You're telling me, you're an ancient murderer, you killed people, and you think I am going to leave you for that?" he asked me as if it didn't really matter to him. "Yeah," I mumbled back. He hugged me gently. "We all have past lives Kura, you can't always be perfect, and being a murderer or not, in a weird and freaky way, I find that very comforting," He said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow. "Comforting?" I questioned. "I know that you'd kill to protect me, right?" He said. "In a heartbeat," I added. "Well then, why can I leave you? I love you Kura, and you cannot be rid of me that easy, you need to remember _you __**belong**__ to __**me**_, and in a disturbing manner, knowing you killed people and you're a darker soul, kinda turns me on about you," He shifted awkwardly with a blushed smile. I raised an eyebrow again confused. _I had just revealed I killed people, that I am a very nasty person, a dark soul, __and he's turned on?! __Is he mad, most people I tell dart for cover, and yet Ryou finds me a turn on?! _I thought. I shook my dirty thoughts away and focused.

"So How we gonna kill him then?" I asked, getting back on topic. Ryou thought about it for a moment. His evil smirk kinda scared me a little, seeing as he was usually the lighter and more innocent one of us two.

He grinned with an evil expression.

"Let's Slit His Throat And Watch Him Bleed To Death, Make It Look Like It Was Suicide,"

* * *

AN:// Hey i know what you're thinking, "Why is Ryou Being So Evil," BUT i thought, hey everyone writes Ryou as a Total sweetheart, and i LOVE them fics but i thought, hey 'What if Ryou had a little mean streak of his own?' its a little character twist of my own, hoped you liked it.

Oh and Yes, its confirmed, i am currently starting on A Melody To My Heart, chapter 2 now. I was happy with the reviews i got for that and its seems that this story could take off, which i was hoping it would.

Anyways. Have Fun, until that chap of melody, goodbye

xxxx


	5. My Darling Boy

AN:// Hey guys, sorry its been so long in updating. I have had a LOT on my mind and a LOT to deal with. I apologise sincerly, i know how much it bores waiting for a favourite story to be updated. Lol but its finally here and this is the chapter leading into the last two that have A BIG plot twist coming up. I am also thinking about a new story, based on a book i read when i was up my mums house. I'll give the name and details when i post it ^^

But i do apologise for the long wait.

Bakura: Not good enough, make a better effort

Me: *bows head in shame* yeah ok sorry Kura

Ryou: Bakura!

Me: No he's right (for once ^^) i should update

Bakura: Ok on with it, she dont own Yu-Gi-Oh and none of the characters but her OCs and Zane ¬.¬ and the plot storyline nothing else

Ryou: Enjoy!

* * *

After some careful planning, and some neat murder ideas, the plan was to get him alone and kill him slowly. I was so relieved that my Ryou, still loved me after knowing the truth, he loved me for me, and I really deeply loved him for that. His wound pained him but, he coped. Fortunately my stitching did the trick and the wound closed, and already began drying and healing as it should. Ryou and I made out on the couch after our plans, I had to be careful not to touch his arm, which was so hard. But all in all, the day went pretty normal. Although things took a twist when we woke up the next morning. Again I awoke to find him not with me, which got me worried, especially if he went alone somewhere again, especially after yesterday's events. I got up from my bed, itched my head and yawned. I walked into the front room, to find Ryou asleep on the couch with the TV on. I smiled and went into the kitchen and made me and him some breakfast and tea.

When both were finished, I carried them on a tray into the front room, placed them on the table and shook Ryou awake. He yawned and opened his eyes. "Hey, why you out here, not in bed?" I asked gently. He itched his head and yawned again. "I couldn't sleep well, so I came in here to watch some TV, and I must have dozed off," he replied. I chuckled. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked soothingly, stroking his hair as I sat down. "You seemed so tired, so I left you to sleep," He replied. I handed him his breakfast. "Eat up, we have a long day ahead of us," I said with a smile.

When we finally got dressed and headed out the door, Ryou was dressed so hot, I could barely stop the dirty thoughts that entered my mind. I had to stop myself screaming 'Let's Just Go Home, So I Can Bed You!'. Outside my place, my car was parked. It wasn't really mine, I just found a nice car, stole the keys from a house, drove it, got it sprayed a different colour and changed the number plate. Nobody ever questioned me, and I knew how to drive, but I wouldn't drive it when it was snowy or icy as it scared the shit out of me. The last thing I wanna do is die in a car crash, that's just horrid for me, I'd rather die in something more violent. But anyways, we both got in, I turned the ignition on and started the car.

Putting my foot on the pedal, we sped off. Ryou just giggled, because the window he had open, kept on blowing his hair back in his face after he pushed it out of his face. I chuckled and turned the wheel. As I followed Ryou's directions, I noticed the skies get duller. "Looks like its gonna rain," Ryou said sticking head forward to view the skies. "Nah, not likely, it will just stay dull, or if it rains, just a small five minute shower," I replied, knowing that the clouds wasn't dark enough for it to rain. Ryou settled again, and as we turned another corner, he pointed out the place. "That's it there," He said pointing to a small town flat. I stopped and turned off the car, locking it and making sure it was safe, I followed Ryou into the house. "My dad won't be home yet, he's most likely still drinking, but it will give us time to take the few stuff I have," Ryou said to me, I nodded following him in once he turned his key in the lock. The flat was old, dusty and seemed depressing.

"Come on, let's go get my box," He mumbled, ushering me into a smashed up dining room. I looked around. Not even dungeons in Egypt back five thousand years ago were this bad. This place was a real depressing place to be, no wonder Ryou hated it here. Then my brain digested his words, as he picked up a box. "Wait that's it?! That is all you have?" I asked with a deep frown. "It's all I have ever had, well since mom left. I only just managed to save these, my dad burnt the rest," Ryou replied simply. Ryou seemed distracted. "Ryou, are you okay?" I asked. "You know, well your past life? Did you ever pick locks and break in places?" He asked interested. I was surprised at the sudden question but answered it anyways. "Yeah, I broke into Noble houses, I can pick a lock like you can pick your nose," I replied. "Ewww," Ryou giggled. "Why?" I asked. "Because, ever since my mom left, my dad has kept his room locked at all times, when he wasn't here I'd often try to break in, because I think he's hiding something from me, but I can't do it. Do you think you could?" He asked with a cute smile. "Show me this lock," I said with a smirk.

Ryou showed me the rusty old regular lock. Used a key to get in. "Easy, you have a paper clip?" I asked him. He frowned and went inside his box, he pulled one out. "It was from my school stuff," He said with a smile. I thanked him and unbent it. Ryou watched intrigued as I rattled the paper clip in a few times, and after hearing a few soft clicks, the door opened. "Wow, nice job," Ryou said with another adorable smile. I grinned and followed him inside the room. This room was dark depressing grey. Cobwebs hung everywhere and It seemed really old and dusty. Ryou noticed a dresser on the side of the room and ran to it. "That's my mom's dresser! I haven't seen this since she left!" He cried happily. I swiftly made my way over to him, when I saw him frown. "What's this?!" He cried. I picked up a few notes on the side board. They were all from his mother, addressed to him. I decided to just read one to him after I skim read it, knowing this was very important.

_**Dear My Little Ryou**_

_**I'm sorry I missed your birthday honey, today you are ten years old, my baby is a big boy now! Two numbers! I am sorry I had to leave you my little boy, I blame myself everyday for what happened and I badly hurt with guilt because I should have taken you with me. You should know I love you so much and there isn't one day that goes by that I don't think about you, what you do, how you cope with your life. Anyway I left fifty pounds in this letter for you to get something from me. It won't erase all the pain I left you with, I know. I understand if you hate me Ryou, I hate myself for leaving you, but please understand that I had no choice, your father forced me out. But please don't tell him of anything about this letter, he will hurt you like he hurt me. I am sorry for all the pain and hurt my angel, I promise I will make up for the time that was stolen from us, when I am able. Until then my young one, stay strong, and please no matter what you are told, know that I love you dearly. Goodbye is just for now young one. **_

_**I love you always and forever. **_

_**Mummy**_

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

Even I nearly cried my eyes out at the letter. Ryou burst into tears. "He hid these all from me!" He yelled collecting the letters and putting them in his box. "He took what I had left of my mother and hid it away. All this time! When I was young he'd tell me she never got me any presents for my birthday because he hated me, that she didn't know where I was. He LIED to me! The presents and love she sent, he took away!" He cried. I hugged him, comforting him and using my jacket and shoulder to catch his tears that fell in anger and guilt. Just as I was to drag him away, the front door opened and closed.

He was home.

Before I could stop Ryou, he shoved the box into my arms, I carried the box after him as he reached for a Stanley knife on the dresser. He then dashed from the room, with his anger, he'd surely kill the old fool coming in. I chased after him never-less. Ryou stood at the doorway as he spoke with a hatred I haven't yet heard in his voice, he gave a swift look at me, and I swear if looks could kill, I'd keel over in a heartbeat. He was going to kill his father, I could tell. "So all this time you lied to me," He spat. His father looked up and a frown spread wide on his face. Ryou showed the knife and it glistened in the small light. His father stepped back a bit, knowing Ryou wasn't in the mood to be punched nor kicked, unless he himself wanted to be hurt. "What do you mean?" His father asked. "My mother, she wrote to me, sent me money and you took it all away," Ryou growled. Before he could protest against it, Ryou lifted the letter and his father knew. "You have no right going in my room!" His father yelled. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TAKING MY MOTHER'S LETTERS AWAY!" Ryou screamed bitterly. Again his father backed down. "Ryou-" I tried, but he ignored me. "But no matter, know why?" He asked gently but bitterly. His father looked on. "Because I am going to kill you now," Ryou said. His father turned and fled back out the front door. Before Ryou could dart off I grabbed his arm.

"What is it Kura?" Ryou asked, pulling away but not succeeding. "You sure you wanna do this?" I asked. "He took everything away from me, and he nearly killed me," Ryou bitterly and coldly replied. I let his arm go and we gave chase out to the front door. His father pulled away in his car. I thrust his box back into his hands. We ran to the car and he placed his box in the trunk, taking one letter from it. We strapped in and took off after his father, giving chase in our car. He then began to read out that letter.

_**Hello My Ryou**_

_**I am writing to you again my son, in hopes of you replying to my letters, it has been so long, but I do suspect your father will not allow you to reply so I will not hold it against you. It is your thirteenth birthday today I know, happy birthday my baby boy. You have grown so fast, I have been counting the years past. I have tried to come and see you my little one. I have tried to visit, but your father will not give me access to you and your school does not have any proof of who I am so they will not allow me to take you. Oh my baby boy, I miss you terribly, and as the days drift past I pray night by night that we may meet someday soon, for I am growing weaker by the hour. It is nothing for you to fear young one, I will be fine. I know I will stay alive, for I must see you before I go, I will not allow myself to die without seeing you just once. So I pray young one that we be re-united. I love you always and forever. **_

_**And remember my boy, never lose hope. I will see you yet. **_

_**Love **_

_**Mum**_

_**Xxxxx**_

By the time Ryou had finished, he was in floods of angry tears again. I focused on driving after the man who had ruined his life, we had to get him and kill him.

Before he hurt my Ryou anymore.

* * *

AN:// Ok, its a bad ending and not much of a cliff hanger, but i had to stop there, as the BIG twist comes really soon and if i didnt stop, it would spoil the last 2 chapters.

Until the next update

Love Ya All

xxxx


	6. A Dead End For A Dead Man

AN:// Sowwi for not writing, but i wrote this chap and the chap 7 on this story is currently being wrote so it gets finished first. Big apologies to my fans, had bad problems past weeks, and i turned 16 on the 27th sep ^.^ yay

Anyways WARNING: IF U LOVE Ryou x Bakura pairings, YOU WILL FIND THIS CHAP SAD and i will be sure u will cry, i did when i wrote it.

On with the chap. xxx

* * *

As Ryou folded the old letter back up, he sniffled away some more tears. "I promise, he won't hurt you anymore, and when this has all blown over, I promise I'll help you track down your mother," I said focusing on the road. He turned and looked at me with tearful eyes. I turned and gave him a reassuring smile. "Thank you Kura, for everything," He sniffled. "I love you Ryou," I said randomly. He blinked and paused. He then smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you too, so much Kura," He replied. He then wiped away his tears and watched the road. I focused back on the road after giving him another smile. My eyes then fixed to the light silver, smashed up car that sped away round another corner, and potentially killing another person that could also mean so much to my angel. I continued on his tail, my car was faster but I really didn't want to get into an accident, especially with Ryou in the car with me.

"Bakura when we get home, remind me to show I love you, in that way I know you love," Ryou purred happily that I was helping him. I focused on the road but I gave a wide smirk and a nod to agree. "I'll be happy to help you out on that," I chuckled. He smirked back. But our sweet moments were short lived. I had to slam on the breaks as Ryou's father lost control of his car and skidded into a post. Just as I went to shoot out of the car to grab him, the car reversed. I dived back into my car and as he sped away again, I followed hot on his trail to end this quickly. Ryou was a little shaken from the sudden break, but he calmed. I sped up and was just behind his father. Ryou watched on. "We'll get him," I replied. "I just want this over with and him dead," Ryou spat bitterly.

Just as I thought we were to gain on him and finally catch him, his car ploughed into a tree and he scrambled out, steadying himself but slumping as he walked off. I jumped out of my car and gave chase to him, I sprinted after him. He pulled a driver from his taxi, he threw the driver on the floor and jumped inside speeding off again. I tried jumping on the car but I fell and watched as he sped off. "Kura?!" Ryou screamed. I jumped up and ran to him, jumping into the car. " We need to catch him!" Ryou yelled. I put my foot down on the pedal again, speeding off, Ryou yelled at me for going so fast but I just wanted this over and done with. As we turned the corner to another street, I noticed a speeding taxi that was out of control, I guessed it was his father, so I followed it. I knew that his drinking would have an effect sooner or later and my hunches were correct. Just as we were coming to the end of the road, He once again spun out of control and ended up in the side of the road. I slammed my foot on the brakes, but it was too late, Our car ploughed into a small building under construction I blacked out as I remember seeing the metal construction bars go through our glass window.

* * *

I woke to sheer silence and extreme pain. My eyelids flickered and I saw Ryou's father stumble out of his and run away. I was tied down and as I came to full awareness of what was around me, I realised the metal construction bars through the car, in every direction I could see. I was bleeding from my head and ankle but I was ok. My mind then focused on Ryou. "RYOU?" I yelled. Silence pained me worse than my injuries. I kicked and struggled in my seat, I scrambled screaming his name. "Ryou! Ryou where are you?!" I screamed. "It's ok Bakura, I am here," I heard a small quiet voice reply. I knew something was wrong, he sounded exhausted, out of breath and extremely weak. "Where?" I asked. As I turned round, I saw his head near my legs, I only saw his face. I smiled to see him, although his head was bleeding, he seemed okay. I stroked his hair. "We nearly got him," I said gently with a smile. He smiled back faintly and his eyes flickered. I assumed he was just tired because of the shock. "Good job," he said gently. "Let me get you out of there so we can go and kill him," I said with a happy smile. I was glad that I saw he was okay, well, what I saw of him was. "No Bakura," he replied weakly. I frowned and blinked confused. "But I thought this is what you wanted," I asked him moving a bar out from on top of me. "It is, but I can't go with you," He replied. "Ryou?" I asked him confused, finally free of the bar that kept me down, I pushed away and I climbed over the seat to see his full body. Sickness hit my stomach as soon as I saw it.

I saw a bar going through his stomach. "No Ryou!" I cried as I took in the putrid image. I climbed over the seat, I kneeled beside him, I put my hands on his cheeks and tears fell from my eyes. "It's okay Kura," He said gently, looking into my eyes. A huge lump filled my throat, I choked thinking hard. "I can get you out of here and help you," I choked. He sighed with a small weak smile gracing his lips, and shook his head slightly. "No Bakura, you can't save me this time," He said softly, but I heard his voice get more faded. "I need you Ryou, I can't go on if you're not with me, you're my world now," I wept. I couldn't believe I had finally found someone I grew attached to, someone who loved me for me, someone who understood me and someone I opened up to, and now he would be gone. "You must, you have to, before he hurts anyone else. Please Bakura, kill him for me, make sure he dies, he can't hurt anyone else," Ryou said softly. I gripped his cheeks and cried for him. "Promise me," He urged. I nodded coughing on my tears.

"And one more thing," He said, his voice very quiet and faded now. I nodded. "Anything Ryou!" I wept. "Kiss me, one last time," He sighed. I found it hard to breathe with the huge lump in my throat, but I leaned in quickly knowing this was the last time I would kiss his soft lips, gripping his white cheeks, I pressed my lips to his. I felt his hand brush my hair, and then his whole body went limp as I was kissing him, his arm fell with a soft thud on the car wreckage. I gently pulled away, I looked into his eyes, the glitter was gone and so was he. There I collapsed next to him in a wreck of tears, screaming and crying his name. I closed my eyes, thumping my fist into the metal, in anger, sadness and guilt. I wanted to die with him there, but I knew he wanted me to go on and finish the job he died on. I laid there, eyes closed for about ten minutes, until I heard yelling. "BAKURA, RYOU!" I heard the voice yell, pulling on the metal, the voice was Yami, not that I cared anymore. I heard the shreds of metal giving way. "We'll get you both out!" I heard his smaller boyfriend call in fear.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head. I heard sirens and doors of a vehicle slam. "Move boys, we'll get them out, what happened here?" I heard a unknown voice ask. "We were walking down the road when we saw a taxi skid over there, and our friends were in this car, I saw their faces. They just skidded into the construction, please get them out!" I heard Yugi explain. Meanwhile Yami was still yelling and pulling on the metal. I sighed and curled up next to Ryou. I brushed his hair, his body was getting colder and I leaned forwards and kissed him again, not wanting to let go of him. I heard more hands pulling on the metal and machines cutting away at the roof of my car above us. I held Ryou's hand as I laid on my stomach. I saw light appear inside where we was about five minutes later. I ignored it. "BAKURA! RYOU!" Yami yelled again. I then felt hands grip my sides and pulling me out from behind, I didn't see the person. I kicked off and started screaming and fighting against the gripping hands. "FUCKING LET GO OF ME, I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" I screamed.

"Bakura it's me Yami! Let me get you both out!" He called. I pulled away not daring to leave my Ryou. "Fine," he replied. A minute later I felt him climb in beside me. I lifted my head to see it was Yami. I burst into more tears. Yami gasped as he saw Ryou. "Ryou? Bakura I'm sorry," he said gently putting his hand on my shoulder. "Why him? Why not me?" I wept devastated at my loss. He put his arm on my shoulders, and I did something I thought I would never catch myself doing, and that was pulling and crying into his arm. He patted my back. After a minute of heavy weeping, Yami sat me up. "Let me get you out, then we'll get Ryou out okay?" He said softly. I nodded, shaking. He helped me out of the wreckage, as I felt the concrete beneath my feet, I sat on the floor cradling my first broken heart. Yugi hugged my shoulders, him too crying after he saw Ryou. I ignored him, thinking to myself. I heard noises and talking and finally I saw Yami carry Ryou's body out.

As Yami placed him on the floor next to me, ambulance staff tried to crowd him, I fought them off, and held his hand. I looked into his eyes one last time, before they pushed me away and took his body away from me. I realised that this pain was much more hurtful than having a huge wound in your arm or leg. This was a pain that would never stop, a yearning that could never again be filled, and a wound in your heart that won't heal. I stared at the floor. I gritted my teeth with anger and denial consuming my body. As I looked up I saw a medical kit opened. It belonged to the ambulance staff obviously. My eyes caught the glittering surgical knife in a little compartment, that shone in the sunlight. I heard his voice echo through my heart. _"Please Bakura, kill him for me, make sure he dies, he can't hurt anyone else"._ My legs sprung up, I sprinted towards the knife, seized it and ran.

"Bakura!" I heard Yugi scream. "Yugi leave him, I think there is something that he needs to do," Yami said gently. I kept running. I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Pharaoh. I didn't know where to go to find that monster, but a small thing inside of me, told me that he would be at the park, when me and Ryou started dating that day. So I sprinted towards that direction.

* * *

I kept stopping for a quick breath, I just wanted to make that evil person pay, not only for ruining Ryou's life, but for ruining my life, because my Ryou is now gone. My heart yearned for him, it pained and called for him, but I knew this pain will stay with me forever. And when I finally reached the park gates, my anger and devastation took over, all I wanted was revenge for both me and Ryou. I walked through the park, quietly, I didn't want to startle anyone else, and I also didn't want to be jumped by the very man I set out to kill. As I came to the spot where me and Ryou sat, the very bench where we first got to settle, and the moments where he admitted he loved me. I paused, closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Focus Bakura, I thought. I opened my eyes again, I looked up, and as I looked across the field of trees and grass, I saw him. Ryou's father was sitting on a bench holding his head. Rage boiled again and I walked over to him, the knife hidden. I was only two metres in front of him when he finally looked up. He climbed over the back of the bench and fled.

I sprinted after him, gaining on him fast. And as he turned a corner, he headed up my neighbourhood street. I smirked as I knew these roads like the back of my hand. I saw him dart into a alley that was up the side of one of my neighbour's houses. My smirk grew wider as I knew that he had just made his final move, for that alley had no other exit.

A Dead End For A Dead Man.

* * *

AN:// Awwws pls R & R xxx


	7. I Will Always Love Ryou

AN:// Heyyy see i told u i was gonna update soon! this time i kept to my promises *sweatdrops* hehe sorry...

Bakura: I CANT BELIEVE YOU KILLED MY ANGEL! *eyes glow read, walks towards abi with blade*

Me: *backs away* Hehehehh, Kura, calm down...

Bakura: Me and the fans wanna kill u for killing Ryou! YOU MUST DIE!

Me: WAIT! something good does come from his death!

Mob: *stops* Go on...

Me: wait and see! i do not own characters but i love my plot and have pure ownership! xD

* * *

"I feel so sorry for Bakura," Yugi wept into Yami's shoulders. "Why little one?" His boyfriend replied, patting his back. Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes. Yugi's eyes were flashed in pink of his crying. "I mean look at us. We have been dating for ages, and we love each other very much," Yugi sniffled. "Yes," Yami replied urging his littler twin boyfriend to continue. "Well Bakura finally found that special someone who loved him for that twisted soul he has, someone who loved him for him and then Ryou is ripped right from under his feet, I mean I don't mean to sound stupid, but I bet Ryou was the first one that Bakura actually let into his heart and now he's gone," Yugi wept, breaking down again. Yami comforted him, rubbing his back again. He looked up to see Ryou's body was covered in a white sheet. The middle of the sheet was stained bright red with Ryou's blood. Yami thought hard. Yugi was right. Bakura hadn't let anyone else into his heart before, and Ryou didn't deserve to die. He bit his lip, and thought about being in Bakura's shoes right now, he hated to think what would have happened if that was Yugi in that state. By Christ, he thought. I'd kill myself just to be with Yugi, I can't believe that I actually feel sorry for Bakura right now. "I miss Ryou already, I want him back Yami, for Bakura and because he was a good friend to me, and I miss him," Yugi cried. Yami was deep in thought, he twitched and he zoned out, before finally turning back to Yugi, he stood up and picked Yugi back up. "Come little one, I may know a way to help Bakura," Yami said. Yugi stopped crying and sniffled, struggling to take in what his boyfriend had just said. "You do?" He sniffled. "Yes, come little one," Yami urged. Yugi followed him as fast as he could go.

------ Meanwhile-----

I smirked as I turned into the alley. My killer instincts took over and I strolled forwards, I brandished the knife and stared coldly at the man who was now curled up in the corner of the alley, drunk and scared. I chuckled at how ironic this situation was, because not long ago, this was how my Ryou must have been. All curled up in a corner scared and fearing for his life. My anger boiled again. Ryou. Now I will never see him again, and this cruel, evil, drunken man ruined his life. I chuckled at this, because that sounded like me back in Egypt. "P-please, I didn't mean to hurt you Ryou," He said quivering and shaking. I frowned, snapping from my thoughts. "It's me, you disgusting piece of filth," I growled. "Where is my son," He said as I walked up to him, I saw him sprawl out on the floor, drunken and putrid. "You killed him," I spat, treading on his fingers and listening to him groan in pain. "My son is dead?" He said, sounding sad. I leant down and grabbed his cheeks in one of my hands, brought his eyes to mine. "And he's NOT your son, his father died long ago when he abused Ryou. So don't you DARE call yourself his father. You're not worth the dirt you're laying on," I angrily growled, letting him go by violently throwing his head aside. "You know, all Ryou wanted was to know that his mother was alive and that she loved him and you took that away," I growled again, letting the small light glitter on the knife.

"I am sorry for everything I did, I didn't mean to do it!" His father pleaded mercifully. "Too late, My Ryou Is GONE and you can't bring him back and take back everything you did to make his life hell!" I yelled angrily. "I am sorry!" His father pleaded again. "Well guess what, his last dying wish was for me to kill you, and I loved that boy. I am taking this personally. You broke my heart, because my Ryou is gone, so now I'm gonna pierce yours!" I shouted, picking him up by the shirt. "I can give you money, cars, houses!" The man whimpered. I screwed up my face and spat at him. "At least have some dignity before you die, but no matter, you won't be around much longer to re-make that mistake," I said lowly. "Fine, Ryou deserved to die, that pathetic, useless-!" He was cut off when I drove the knife into his side. I pulled it out, brought it to his throat and slid it across his skin. His body went limp and I let him drop.

As he hit the floor, I watched his blood stain the concrete floor. I looked into his fading eyes and then I spat on his body. I was covered in blood. I ran to my house covered in the blood. I changed clothes, grabbed a match and some petrol. I ran back to the dead body, threw petrol over the body, knife and clothes. I lit the match and threw it on the body and watched as the only man more evil than me burned. Then I sat with my back against the brick wall, at the end of the alley, watching as the fire raged. There I broke down in tears and cried myself to a quick sleep.

----Meanwhile----

"Are you sure you can do this?" Yugi asked carefully. "It will tire me out, but if it will make you happy my love, then I will do it," He said gently. Yugi hugged him. "It will make me so happy," Yugi said cheerfully. "Then please give me a minute to prepare myself," Yami replied. He took in a deep breath and nodded. Yami's eyes flashed darker in focus. Yugi braced himself and hoped that this would work out. Yami frowned and pushed through the barrier, hoping that this would help put his littler boyfriend at peace.

----Meanwhile---

I woke up, the body was still burning. I ran back home, got a bucket of water, and threw it over the body. I walked home, holding my head in my hands and carried the hole in my heart.

I walked through my front door, slamming it behind me.

_**This Romeo Is Bleeding**_

_**But you can't see his blood**_

I fell against the wall with my back and slid down, falling to the floor, I held my knees to my face.

_**It's nothing but some feelings**_

_**And this old, darn guitar**_

I then gripped my head and guilt overwhelmed me of my devastating loss.

_**It's been raining since you left me **_

_**Now I am drowning**_

_**In the flood**_

My shoulders shook as I broke down in tears, finally unable to steady myself anymore.

_**See I've always been a fighter**_

_**But without you, I'd give up**_

I felt no more will to live, I just felt like I wanted to kill myself, without Ryou my life wasn't worth it.

_**Now I can't sing a love song**_

_**Like the way it's meant to be**_

_**Well I guess I'm not that good anymore**_

_**But baby that's just me **_

I felt very confused as well as sad and devastated. Usually I would just move on, usually I wouldn't have gotten as attached, but I couldn't help it. He was so beautiful and I couldn't move on, I loved him so much.

_**And I, will love you baby**_

_**Always**_

_**And I'll be there forever, end of days**_

_**Always**_

I sobbed harder, remembering just three hours ago we were still together, smiling at each other and him telling him he loved me. And now he was gone.

_**I'll be there till the stars don't shine**_

_**Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme**_

_**I know when I die you'll be on my mind**_

_**And I love you always**_

I couldn't bear it, my house was silent, and as I looked up and saw some of his clothes on the couch, I walked over to them. I picked them up and snuggled up to them as I cried even harder.

_**Now the pictures that you left behind**_

_**Are just memories of different lives**_

_**Something made us laugh**_

_**Something made us cry**_

I looked at my phone, my background was me and him kissing. Those soft pale lips. Ryou's soft pale lips, were no longer kissable and my heart couldn't bear it.

_**What then made you, have to say goodbye**_

_**What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair**_

_**Touch your lips to hold you near**_

All our moments of laughter, of fun, of love. Why did they have to now be memories? Why couldn't he stay with me forever?

_**When you say your prayers try to understand**_

_**I've made mistakes, I'm just a man**_

_**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near**_

_**To say the words you've been meaning to hear**_

I wish I told him more often that I loved him. I wish I showed him more happiness. I wish he would have met before all his abuse happened.

_**I wish I was him, but those words were mine **_

_**To say to you till the end of time**_

_**And I, will love you baby**_

_**Always**_

_**And I'll be there forever end of days**_

_**Always**_

I for filled his last wishes, I couldn't help it. I would do anything for him, and I would still do anything just to get him back in my arms, back to piece the pieces of my broken heart.

_**If you told me to cry for you, I could**_

_**If you told me to die for you, I would**_

_**Take a look at my face**_

_**There's no price I won't pay**_

_**To say these words to you**_

I felt I couldn't give no love to anyone else. He was my one and only, I couldn't stop saying how much he meant to me, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

_**Well there aint no love in these lonely lives**_

_**But baby if you give just one more try**_

_**We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives**_

_**We'll find a place where the stars still shine **_

Well if you searched your whole life, looking for someone who loved you for who you really was, for everything you was and that they knew all your horrible dark secrets, and yet they still loved you, would you give them up so easily?

_**And I will love you, baby **_

_**Always**_

_**And I'll be there forever end of days**_

_**Always**_

I realised although I felt suicidal, he wanted me to go on. Ryou wanted me to stay alive and happy, but yet I can't be happy without him, And this confused me more.

_**I'll be there till the stars don't shine**_

_**Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme**_

_**I know when I die you'll be on my mind**_

_**And I love you always **_

I wiped my eyes and I climbed back to my feet. As I blinked away tears, I ran back to the park. I didn't stop for breaths, I just continuously ran as fast I could.

_**Always**_

I sat on the grass and imagined Ryou with me.

----Meanwhile----

"Are You okay?!" Yugi screamed at his boyfriend. "Just a little tired little one, but that was to be expected, it was worth it," Yami replied with a slight yawn to his voice. Yugi hugged him when Yami pulled himself from the barrier and collapsed from exhaustion. Yugi brushed Yami's head. Yami closed his eyes. Yugi smiled slightly and whispered in his ears. "When you are feeling better, we'll go find Bakura, he needs to be cheered up," Yugi whispered. Yami chuckled and gently fell asleep in Yugi's arms.

----Meanwhile---

I sat in the grass with Ryou's shirt in my grip. I closed my eyes. I fell asleep gently, but as I slept I was plagued with images of his body flashing through my head. Memories of the crash and his voice rang in my ears.

"_You must, you have to, before he hurts anyone else. Please Bakura, kill him for me, make sure he dies, he can't hurt anyone else," Ryou said softly. I gripped his cheeks and cried for him. "Promise me," He urged. I nodded coughing on my tears. _

"_And one more thing," He said, his voice very quiet and faded now. I nodded. "Anything Ryou!" I wept. "Kiss me, one last time," He sighed. I found it hard to breathe with the huge lump in my throat, but I leaned in quickly knowing this was the last time I would kiss his soft lips, gripping his white cheeks, I pressed my lips to his. I felt his hand brush my hair, and then his whole body went limp as I was kissing him, his arm fell with a soft thud on the car wreckage. "No!" I screamed. I stared at his body, I knew he was dead. Re-living this memory was torture. "RYOU, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. _

I lost my breath as I shot up awakened from my nightmare. The skies were glowing an orange and crimson, I knew I must have slept away a few more hours. I winced when I heard his voice run through me again, I shook it off, I stood up gripping his shirt tighter. I walked across the grass towards the bench where I found out that he loved me.

I sat down on the bench remembering his voice. _"I Love You Kura,"_ His voice called to me. I hugged his shirt and held it close, I slumped but rose again when I thought I heard someone call my name.

"BAKURA!" I heard it yell again. I turned around to find Yugi throwing his arms around me in a huge hug. I ignored the hug but was grateful for his pity, for once. "I was so worried about you," Yugi continued as he pulled away. Yami walked up slowly and stood in front of me. I looked up at him, I received a small smile. I would have smiled back, but I had no reason to. "No need to be Yugi, I can take care of myself," I replied sadly. "You look a wreck," He added. I shrugged, I admit I cried so hard like a heart broken school girl, but I couldn't help it, I loved him so much.

"I'm sorry Bakura," Yami added slowly. I shook my head. "You have nothing to be sorry for Yami, you have done nothing wrong," I replied. "I thought the worst when I saw you take off with that knife!" Yugi cried. I rolled my eyes but let out a weary but flattered small chuckle. "No, I had to kill his father for making his life hell, I promised Ryou I would do it for him, I had to do it," I said ending my sentence with a short sigh. Yami obviously noticed I had Ryou's shirt. "Is that Ryou's? I bet you find it hard letting him go," He sighed sadly.

"Find it hard, I hear his last breaths taunting my ears, every time I think of him I break down in tears, I loved him so much," I replied. "And he loved you," Yugi added. I gave him a thankful look. "But most of all," I said shortly. They looked at me waiting for me to continue. "I can't accept that he's gone," I finished. Silence overwhelmed us for a minute, I gave a deep sigh. "You know," Yami started. I looked up to him, and for some strange reason, he was smiling.

"What?" I urged him to continue. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to accept that he's gone," Yami chuckled.

Before I could question him, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my back. At first I thought it was Yugi, but the stranger leant down and kissed my cheek. Goosebumps rang through my body. Those lips were soft, gentle and graceful. "Because I'm still here," The voice added. My heart lurched, I threw my head back to meet a pair of chocolate soft eyes. I turned my body round to see him. My legs sprang up. I got a full view of him and I gasped in shock.

"Ryou?!" I choked on another lump.

"My Kura, yes it's me," He replied. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back tightly. His lips touched mine, and my whole body fizzed again, I kept re-kissing him tasting his lips again and again. He gladly covered me in kisses too. I couldn't believe it, he was back! I didn't understand I saw the light go from his eyes, I saw him die and yet he was here. I didn't want to let him go, in fear that this was a dream and that I would either wake up or lose him. He finally pulled away from me.

"How?! I watched you go, I'm so glad you're back!" I choked as I hugged him again.

Yugi smiled happily at us, Yami has one hand in his pocket and the other arm around his smaller boyfriend. "Yami used his shadow powers to break through the barriers to the gates of the underworld, he used his magic to bring Ryou's soul back to his body, it tired Yami out and he was exhausted him but he brought Ryou back, he did it to put me at peace and to make you happy again," Yugi explained. "He brought me back," Ryou said with a smile. I blinked, my brain digested the information, my body lurched forwards and my arm extended, Yami took it with a smile and shook it. "Thank you," I said gratefully. "I did it for Yugi mainly, and I knew you would do the same if it were us, if you summoned the power," Yami replied. I smiled happily.

Ryou took my hand and smiled at me.

"Go Ryou, take him, and show him you love him. If you know what I mean," Yami said with a chuckle.

Ryou giggled, called a 'Thank you' and pulled me, and as we ran home with the crimson skies behind us I heard his magical voice tell me those magical words once again.

"I Love You Kura"

* * *

AN:// See! good outcome! any questions just post in review and i will answer... I am sad to say this is last chapter... i might do a sequel, if u want one, just post in ur review!

But i had to say Bon Jovi - Always was a BRILLIANT choice of song for this chap ^.^

I 3 this ending!

Hugs and kisses, please review and add ur requests in it too!

xxx


End file.
